nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Requested articles
None of the items that have "Soak damage properties seem to have any game effects, adventurer's robes, etc. What is soak supposed to do anyway? I can't find any definitions here I agree this should be included somewhere in the wiki. Isn't soak just damage reduction of x/- for any physical attacks? -- Chrominium 09:21, 30 Nov 2005 (PST) +1 soak 5 damage 5/+1 dr -- Jjjhhhlll With all the other resistances (physical, elemental, etc.) you always see the amount of damage taken off in the "log thing" at the bottom of the screen, but I don't see any subtractions that reflect my characters soak damage modifier. Cheers, B Attacks of Opportunity I am in search of a definative discussion on the subject of spell disruption. Casting induces attacks of opportunity. Many if you are being ganged up on. The first confusing part has to do with Attacks of Opportunity --- From what I have gathered, some actions incure Attacks of Opportunity - things like drinking a potion, picking up an item, casting a spell or moving in combat etc. Some actions do not (I am told) - things like using a Heal Kit, standing there and doing nothing, being stunned, etc. Is there a complete list somewhere of what do and do not cause Attacks of Opportunity? The descriptions of some skills and feats "seem to imply" that their bonuses apply to ALL attacks of opportunity (Tumbling skill, Mobility feat, etc), while some only apply when the AoO involves movement in combat (Spring Attack feat, etc). Is there a definative list of which feats and skills apply to what kinds of AoOs? I also heard that characters lose their dodge bonus when they move in combat? Is this true? Are there exceptions? I know this is a lot of questions but AoOs are a big mystery to me ... when they happen, why they happen, and most importantly what skills I can get my poor wizard to make sure he has a fighting chance of casting a spell when surrounded by a deadly hoarde of "what would under normal circumstances be" pathetic goblins. Please, please help ... Pro/Con on MCing and Skill costs? I was thinking it would be nice to have a section in Classes on the the Pros/Cons or Dos and Don'ts on MultiClassing. I'm an amatuer. But, a few I learned the hard way fast. Con: I thought a Level 1 Ranger would be great for the DualWield/AmbiDext bonus. But, not only is it limited to Light armour. But, the Figter I was building still needed to put a point into Dualwield to qualify for "Improved" anyway! Pro: Since differing classes not only get different amounts of skill points. But, thier skills costs differently. I found that I could get a much larger payoff with my Rogue/Fighter by concentrating my Fighters points into skills like Discipline that he gets 1 for 1. (Versus 2 for 1 for the Rogue) While my Rogue concentrated his points into Tumble(which He gets better levels and pays 1 for 1 versus Fighters 2 for 1)as well as Thief and trap skills. End result. A very well rounded Fighter/Thief who even had points left over to add to skills I normally couldn't afford. :o) #2. I don't know if it's feasable. But, it would be nice if in the class section. If the skills listed with the class in question could state how many points said skill costs the class in question. This would be handy for looking at how you want to distribute your points on a Multiclass character. example. When looking at the fighter Class. A simple plaintext showing his skill costs: Fighter Discipline: 1p for 1p Tumble: 2p for 1p and so on. Where as a Rogue would be Rogue Tumble: 1p for 1p discipline: 2p for 1p And, so on. Jimmy Glen BrownJimbtx 14:18, 6 January 2006 (PST) more craft wand detail wanted I know it takes 5 caster levels to get the Craft Wand feat, but why do all 3 examples say "(5)" after them? Can we get a better range of examples? What is the cost to make a wand of Identify(1)? Does crafting a wand of Magic Missle (or any similar spell that gets more powerful as the spellcaster gets more levels) cost more to make and do more damage for a level 20 mage than for a level 5 mage? This is important for making wands to sell... Basically, will wand power be based on the user or the maker? And is there a way to know the UMD level of wands you make (and intend to sell to Rogues)? Any insight would be appreciated. Shadow Variants Hey, how do the shadow variant spells work? I know that Shadow Conjuration, Shades, and Greater Shadow Conjuration create shadow variants of various spells, but what *is* a shadow variant? What advantage (other than a sorcerous like ability to choose at casting what spell you want "memorized") do they give you? Skill caps, etc. I'd like to request a bit on the various caps. I've heard rumours that ab and ac stop at 90, even if your sheet reads differently. Also, there doesn't seem to be anything on the skill bonus cap of 50 -- 139.168.148.90 Dont know about the cap on AB, but there is a note about the +50 magical cap on skills in the article Skill rank. -- Pstarky 06:40, 7 July 2006 (PDT) :The following articles have some information, but they probably don't answer all your questions: :*Stack :*Attack bonus cap :*Ability cap :-- Alec Usticke 08:37, 7 July 2006 (PDT) Aye, i'm getting the feeling that the people who suggested the ac and ab cap at 90 were dreaming... or maybe my insanity has finally spread, world domination is the next logical step. Thanks for your help --139.168.148.90 23:07, 14 July 2006 (PDT)